


Welcome To The World

by Hazurfurn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chiastolite, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Old habits don't die hard, Pregnancy, She is an old tired soul, no one dies here, non-explicit childbitrh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazurfurn/pseuds/Hazurfurn
Summary: After the Rebellion a former Homeworld soldier has an impromptu retirement on Earth, she was getting tired of fighting and the last battles diminished her will to fight. She decided to make a new life for herself and avoid conflict, learn human cultures.Nearly six thousand years later said gem did not expect to meet, go through thick and thin, fall in love and marry said human. Two years into their marriage said human proposed the insane experimental idea of starting a family with a gem. She hesitantly agreed.And the results were emotionally beautiful.





	Welcome To The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> I always wondered if if is possible for a gem to fully integrate into human society. Highly unlikely cannon-wise, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for. 
> 
> Take it a step further, I wondered how kids would be like if it was with a human carrying the child(ren) to term. This is something I thought up after being dragged back into the fandom three years later after finally finding time to catch up with SU.

_The doctor's room made Chiastolite feel a little claustrophobic despite being sparsely decorated with wall and cabinets and a examination table in the middle with a strange looking machine. Sunlight filtered through the partly open window blinds to her left. The gem can’t help but look around anxiously from wall to wall habitually marking out points of weakness in the structure. She hated confined areas like this, she’s been forced to fight in such conditions one too many times to count and often times walking out barely held together._

 

_Her attention is drawn to Talia, her wife settling down on comfortable looking examination table, one hand instinctively clutching her growing belly. Chiastolite used her arm to gently guide Talia to rest her back on the raised part of the bed. Talia gently placed her much larger hand on her belly._

 

_“It's a little hard to believe they’re growing so quickly.” Chiastolite shifted her brown eyes to look at Talia’s grey ones._

 

_“They sure are.” Chiastolite replies before tilting her head. “I am rather curious how you know that you are not just carrying one lifeform, but two? We’re only finding out today.”_

 

_“Mothers intuition.” Talia gives a happy hum and there were three loud rasps at the door. “Come in!”_

 

_Chiastolite tuned out of the conversation after greeting the doctor, fiddling with the sleeveless asymmetrical vest she is wearing, focusing on a random poster on the wall until-_

 

_“You’re expecting twins!” Chiastolie’s brown eyes looks over to her wife and doctor. The doctor is as excited as her human companion, Talia. The doctor moved the strange thing pressed onto Talia’s swollen abdomen. “Oh such wonderful news, congratulations!”_

 

_Her eyes shifts over to the standing screen next to the doctor. From the grainy black and white image Chiastolite can see two tiny life forms moving slightly. Even though she is not showing as much emotions as Talia or the doctor are, a large drunken smile of joy stretched across her face as a warm sensation bubbled in her chest._

 

_“It worked.” Talia whispered loud enough for Chiastolite to hear. A smaller hand squeezed hers, a thumb running over a metal band on her ring finger. “You’re going to be a parent.”_

 

Is it possible for a gem to get extremely dry mouthed and butterflies in their stomach even though they don’t have one?

 

Chiastolite paced around the hospital halls an familiar anxiety gnawed at her gem. The only time she felt like this was way back in the countless battles for planets. The short halls and white stark walls feels like it is suffocating her as the seconds ticked by.

 

* * *

 

Just ten minutes ago one of Talia’s male friend and co-worker (Brad, whom she has known for at about three years) tracked her down in the forest in that morning when she is tending to her garden when they only squeaked out that Talia is in labor and is in the hospital. Forget the car- Chiastolite pulled the human close to her and straight up propelled herself off the cliff. When she touched the ground the gem immediately broke into a full sprint, jumping over rooftops and propelling herself off walls with ease while Brad is screaming in her ear until the gem touched down in front of the hospital.

 

The poor receptionist nearly had a heart attack when Chiastolite ran by with Brad screaming behind her, giving directions for her and apologizing to employees as they tore their way to the maternity ward.

 

This is terrifying for her, much more terrifying than being sent headfirst to combat a possible colony’s inhabitants. Even more terrifying than being called to face a Diamond in her court. Chiastolite has witnessed births where mothers have died soon after leaving a distraught father and child behind to raise. Just the thought of that possibility made her physically tremble.She does not want to admit it- she is scared.

 

“Are human births that painful?” Chiastolite cringes at the muffled cries of pain coming from another delivery room a few doors down.

 

“Oh yeah.” Brad nods at her. “I mean you are stretching yourself to push a living, _breathing_ human baby out of yourself. ”

 

“I wouldn’t know how stretching myself to push something out would feel.” She looks blankly at him. He opens his mouth and closes it, forgetting Chiastolite is indeed an alien and not a human like he is. “The most intense pain on par with that on an observable level is being shot apart with a canon, but I suppose you don’t know that feeling.”

 

“Yeah… I guess you can compare it to that?” He scratches the back of his head, ruffling his blonde hair. He looks to Chiastolite’s anxious form- standing ramrod straight with squared shoulders. “Look, don’t worry about Talia, we’ve been friends since kids- I know she will be fine.”

 

“That does nothing to reassure me, Brad.” Chiastolite states. Brad pauses, turns and looks her in the eyes. He has not forgotten the stories Chiastolite has told him in the past what being a high ranked soldier was like for a big part of her existence. He placed both hands on her shoulders- despite her being a full head and neck taller than he is.

 

“Chiastolite, I’ve been in your shoes, I was nervous, scared even though the doctors said everything will be okay.” He says softly, offering a reassuring squeeze on her tense shoulders.  “I know Talia can do this. Place a little trust in her, you promised to stay by her side- be there and support her for this monumental milestone moment in your relationship- possibly humanity. Can you do that? Can you do it for her? Can you do it for _you_?”

 

"Yeah..." Chiastolite gives a slow nod. She is very familiar with human marriages and their vows and Brad has a point. What good is she if she runs from her problems again? She gives a more confident nod and looks Brad in his blue eyes. “Yes, I promised I will and I will do it. What good is shying away again? Thank you for the encouragement, Brad.”

 

“That’s what friends are for.” Brad smiles and turns to push the door open, motioning for Chiastolite to go first- but she feels like her feet is frozen to the ground with unseen ice. Brad huffs behind her and gives her a shove. “Now don’t be a rock and get in there, it’s almost time to welcome your children into the world.”

 

She takes a deep breath and walks into the room, legs feeling like lead, homing in on her wife on the strange bed. She closed the distant is a few brisk strides.

 

“Hey,” Talia gives her a weak smile as Chiastolite slid into the chair beside her, taking her hand in hers. It really did look painful with the way Talia’s chest is heaving quickly and how her grip can rival one of a quartz soldier in an arm wrestling match. “Are you sure you want to be here?”

 

Seeing Talia like this made her chest hurt a little, she has shattered gems, mercy killed aliens on other planets- yet guilt gnawed her knowing the pain her beloved is going through is because of her. Yet Talia knew and understood gem anatomy and wanted to do an experiment that would fulfill their wishes. Talia wanted a family and Chiastolite needed a special joy in her long existence. Talia often reassured the gem that everything will be okay. And at this point in time, Chaistolite can only hope things will turn out okay.

 

“I did promise I will be by your side for the special moment.” Chiastolite gives her mutters of reassurance, taking her hand in hers. “Mind you are talking to a nearly sixteen thousand year old soldier. I have seen a lot.”

 

“It’s time.” A few doctors walked in with a tray of tools and bandages and the other with blankets. They settled around the two of them, one of them hooked Talia to a heartbeat monitor, which instantly began beeping, showing the elevated heart rate. 

 

“I need you to push with all your strength. Can you do that?”

 

* * *

 

“This is so much worse than challenging a Jasper to a arm wrestling contest.” Chiastolite jokes through gritted teeth. This is one of the few times Chiastolite is glad she is a gem. Her hand is being repeatedly crushed by a surprising amount strength for a human. Poor Brad is slightly tearing up holding Talia’s left hand. Chiastolite gives her reassuring hand squeezes- and receiving much more painful ones in return.

 

"Now I know without needing to experience it." She hears Brad hiss out on the opposite side of the bed. Chiastolite gives a sharp bark of laughter. She then lowers her head slightly to try and focus on anything but the localized pain in her hand.

 

She hears a sharp cry, much more intense than the previous and her head _snapped_ up so fast she could have detached her own head. Then her ears were ringing, then muffled before the sounds of long distant cries of war and cries of help begin to grow around her. Her eyes flickered around to the disembodied cries, she can taste the dust on her tongue, her fingers prickled with the shards of crushed gems, the wall she is focusing on seems to dissolve into clouds of dust with bright flashes of light-

 

_No! Not the time- not the time- Talia- your wife, she needs you right now. In the name of the Diamonds get a hold of yourself.  
_

 

She screwed her eyes shut, focusing getting her breathing back to normal falling into a familiar practice she always does when she starts hearing her own memories. She rubs her thumb over the back of Talia’s hand while her free hand is pressed to the oddly textured wall behind her, making sense of the strange texture.

 

The muffles slowly faded from her mind and is quickly replaced with one piercing cry snaps her back to full reality, it was sharper than a adult human cry. She watched as the doctor quickly take the tiny, wrinkly newborn and swaddle them in a blanket.

 

To be fair, Chiastolite has fought humans before and is no stranger to their bodily fluids- but this time she feels sick to her core and is glad she has no need to eat or drink because she would have heaved it all up already.

 

Minutes later their sibling joins them in the room. It was over.  Less than half an hour has passed and it felt like an eternity to Chiastolite.

 

Talia’s grip loosened, and Chiastolite stands up with shaky legs, instinctively scanning Talia for injuries. Talia’s black hair is plastered on her forehead and she is still panting from exhaustion. The nurse presents the pink and blue bundles to the couple, congratulating them before leaving, Brad gives them a teary thumbs up with his good hand while following the doctors outside, closing the door behind him to give them some temporary privacy before the next step.

 

“You did great.” Chiastolite leans over to kiss the top of Talia’s head. Her eyes drifted down to try and see the twins, but all she can see is the bundle of pink and blue blankets pressed tightly to Talia's chest . Her heart melted just by looking at how small they look in their mother’s arms. Talia nudged the twins to her, wordlessly asking her to hold the products of their love.

 

She was embaressed to admit she could not summon the strength in her to hold out her arms, they were limp at her side. Talia held the twins with shaky arms at her, prompting the old gem to take the twins in her arms.

 

“I… I don’t think I can…” Chiastolite shifted her eyes away to anything dotting the far wall. _I'm scared I might hurt them._

 

“Go on,” Chiastolite’s eyes flickered back to Talia, who gives her a small reassuring smile. Chiastolite takes an unneeded breath as she slowly raises her arms to take in the newborns. This is the first time her hands are shaking so much, the twins are so tiny in her arms even with the layers of blanket she is afraid that she might accidentally crush them in her grasp.

 

“Why do they look so… wrinkly?” Chiastolite shifted the bundles in her arms so it would be comfortable for the three of them and for her to see their faces. She can hear a snicker of amusement from Talia. The twins have tan skin like Talia, small tufts of thin black hair cover their head. Small blurbs of unintelligible noises came from them. Their eyes were still closed and they looked peaceful.

 

“They look oddly… adorable.” The gem tilts her head as a tiny hand thumped harmlessly against her chest. An amused chuckle came from Chiastolite. “Welcome to the world little ones, you're already trying to show off. You will grow up to be big and strong.”

 

“It seems like you gave them good looks.” Talia gives her a tired smile. A pleasant emotional chuckle comes from Chiastolite’s throat while she gently rocks the twins in both arms.

 

“ _We_ gave them good looks.” Chiastolite corrected. She handed the boy to Talia to hold while she gently rocked the sibling in her arms. She held a finger an inch from her tiny wandering hand, curious at how the baby will react. To her surprise the baby latches on with a tiny hand. “This one is very lively, is that normal?”

 

“Gee, I wonder where they got that from?” Talia gives her a convicting look despite being exhausted from the entire ordeal. Chiastolite rolled her eyes in amusement, silently agreeing.

 

Talia gasped when she caught a glimpse of their eyes, Chiastolite turned her head to see what is happening. The first bright color she sees are a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her. She looked down to see the other twin has opened their eyes as well, looking straight at her brown eyes.

 

“They have…  amber eyes.” Chiastolite blinked in surprise. They were beautiful, fitting and by the stars their eyes look like tiny, precious, glinting gemstones even though they are a hundred percent human. The shock turned into realization at what she is holding in her arms.

 

Ten thousand years ago Chiastolite served as her Diamond’s second platoon comprised of the second best fighters who were sent if the usual soldiers could not keep their opponents down. She only knew orders and fighting without any mercy, any opposition would be met with the high ranked yellow-cloaked executioners with their faces hidden by a masked helmet. The one thousand years she spent in war with Earth was the hardest, fighting against her former companions.

 

The five thousand years on Earth she tried to make a new life for herself on this very planet, trying her best to avoid more conflict and opt to help the recovering humans instead. For the five thousand years she learned from the temple-dwelling humans high in the mountains, meditating for days on end, coming to peace within herself. She later wandered the planet and learned what was offered by the humans, primarily many forms of unarmed combat styles.

 

Nearly six thousand years into her impromptu retirement, she finally decided to settle down, to retire in a secluded mountain where her still functioning ship lay hidden from the world. She didn’t expect to meet a human that could roar in her language, to befriended her despite learning who Chaistolite was, took no crap from the Homeworld gems that came for her- even poofing one, fall in love and marry a gem of all people, and the first one to propose the impossible ideas of creating a fully human child (or two) with a gem.

 

And it worked, they are holding the creation of a gem and a human after many trial and errors. Then every kind of foreign emotion hits her, practically at once. Chiastolite can feel the stiffness built over thousands of years on her shoulders melt away, replaced with the warm sensation in her chest and prickles of tears in her eyes. The it felt as if a dam had broken inside her, Chiastolite did not hold back the bubbling emotions and begins to laugh as she hunches over her daughter, clutching her to her chest like an lifeline as tears run down her cheeks.

 

She silently vows to never let anything come between her and her family. No corrupted gems, no malicious humans, and especially any Homeworld Gems that threaten to tear her away and back to Homeworld will be met with the ferocity an highly ranked soldier is known for.

 

The first time in in her life, she felt complete. She finally understands the intense emotions the humans feel.  Love. She suppresses the urge to jump high into the air and yell to the skies at this strange feeling. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, letting her eyes focus clearly on the twins in hers and Talia’s arms.

 

“They’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series? I can't write at all.
> 
> Just some clearer background misc. information on Chiastolite. She served under Yellow Diamond in the past before being turned over to Pink Diamond shortly before the Rebellion. She sided with Homeworld during the war and survived by escaping to the Moon Base during the retreat, returning to Earth not long after the whole corruption because they would assume she's just another casualty.
> 
> Chiastolite does have PTSD, she's quite old and has seen a lot. Humans taught her a lot of things- she finds meditation very helpful. 
> 
> And Brad is not only a good friend to Talia, but for Chiastolite too. He is the ultimate ride or die friend that will give you good life advice when needed.
> 
> I imagined Era One Homeworld army had ranks similar to Grecco-Romans with the elite fighters and foot-soldiers to make up for lack of innovated tech we see currently. If the foot-soldiers fail, you send in the elites. I somehow envisioned the higher ranked soldiers would be similar to Roman Praetorian Guard and would physically stand out in combat and are crazy enough to take a stand against stronger opponents.


End file.
